My Choice
by MsBreezy625
Summary: Its time for Elena to stop denying her feeling for damon and to just give in and make her decision. After all it is her CHOICE who she ends up with.
1. Chapter 1

**My Choice**

**Chapter 1**

**SPOV**

I can't believe she chose him. Out of all the people she could have chosen to leave me for, she chooses Damon…MY BROTHER! I don't understand how just a few months ago she couldn't stand the sight of him and now they are in his room doing things we should be doing. Things we have do before, but it seems what we did wasn't good enough because she was making noises I've never heard her make before or apparently noises I couldn't make her do. I don't understand what happened, we were so happy, or so I thought. I should have known this was coming. They were getting so close but I just kept telling myself they were friends…because that's what she kept telling me.

I should have known that wasn't true when I saw him at her house having dinner with her family. I couldn't believe my eyes when I walked through the door. Elena told me her aunt invited Damon over and she couldn't do anything about it, but she didn't even think to call me to see if I wanted to join or even ask me to stay. It was then that my insecurity went through the roof about them two. Every time I went to hunt and left them alone I should have known something was going on when I came back and saw that they were all flustered and Elena out of breath. She just kept telling me that Damon was helping her train since Alaric was on his honeymoon with Jenna.

As I listen to them from downstairs I can feel my blood boiling. I can't believe she did this to me. This is like Katherine all over again, something I thought would never happen with Elena because I thought she wasn't that cruel to fall for my brother but apparently no. So now I sit here and sulk in my own self misery while the two people I thought I can trust the most have fun upstairs breaking my heart ever second.

**My Choice**

**Chapter 2**

**EPOV**

WOW! I can't believe I have been ignoring Damon all of these months in hopes of not hurting Stefan, but as he does what he does best I keep thinking to myself that I was a very very stupid girl to ignore all those comments he made about him and his sexually powers… and by God does he have some powers. The things he does with his fingers and tongue should be illegal. I have never felt so much pleasure in my life before and I don't plan on ever giving him up for anyone not even Stefan. Stefan? God he must be in torture right now hearing us again but I can't even bring myself to care or even to try to keep it down. I mean how can you? When you have a man like Damon or should I say vampire it is very hard to do such thing. All of his vampire strengths really come in handy and are very pleasurable. Being with Stefan never has been this good. You would think with being 145 years old he would have learned some things along the way like Damon has, and man let me tell you Damon learned some things alright and they are incredible.

I know I hurt Stefan, but I couldn't deny my feeling for the older brother anymore. It all started when we shared that kiss on his death bed and it continued when he helped me find Stefan and get him back and it kept going and going getting stronger and stronger until we finally gave into our feelings. I can remember that day as if it happened yesterday.

*Flashback*

"Damon, what are you doing here?"

"Now Elena you should know by now that I have to always tuck in my best friend at night and make sure she is ok." Damon said with his usual smirk on and blue eyes boring into mine. I could feel myself getting aroused just by looking at him, and by the way his nose flared up and his smirk getting even bigger and can smell it. I start walking over to my dresser to get something to wear as I am still in my towel from the shower I

just took. As I stand by my dresser I see Damon stand up through the mirror and start walking to me, our eyes never breaking contact. I heart is going on overdrive and I know he could hear it.

"Calm down Elena, it sounds like your heart is about to blow up. I won't do anything you don't want me to do and by what I can smell you want me to do some very dirty things." Damon told me with a very devilish smirk on.


	2. Chapter 2

**My Choice**

**Chapter 3**

**EPOV**

God how I remember that night! His hands all over me while he was placing kisses anywhere he can reach. I can only imagine what would have happened if Stefan hadn't decided to stop by, unannounced might I add. Man I swear he has the worst timing in the world. But at that moment I was kind of thankful. I didn't want to cheat on Stefan and be another Katherine. I knew I had to end things with Stefan before I did something with Damon. I didn't want our relationship to start off like that. I've wanted this for soo long I was determined to do this right by the both of us. As I watched Damon jump out my window I bent down to pick up my towel when I felt hands on my back. For a second I thought Damon came back but that all came crashing down when I heard.

"Hey baby… I haven't seen you like this in a while. It was Stefan.

"Hello Stefan." I say as I wrap the towel back around me and go back to my dresser looking for something to wear. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh well I was driving by and saw that your lights were still on and I thought I would come in and surprise you... hopefully have a little fun before you go to sleep."

God, just the thought of that is making me uneasy. It's not that I don't love Stefan anymore; it's just that I'm not in love with him. Somehow sleeping with him makes me think I would be cheating on Damon, which is weird since were not even together.

"Oh um… I'm really tired and not in the mood to do anything right now." At least not with you, I say to myself.

"Are you sure about that? We haven't done anything in a long time and I don't know about you but I am very horny right now and a little backed up." He laughed at his little joke; well I just rolled my eyes and climbed into bed after I finished getting dress. It was then that I decided it was time for this to come to an end. I couldn't keep stringing him along when it was Damon I wanted right now in my room not Stefan.

"Stefan…"

"ELENA come quick!" I heard Jeremy called from his room. Me and Stefan both ran to my brothers room to see what the problem was.


End file.
